Most of reflective plates used for an LED light-emitting device (light-emitting diode) and the like are made of a resin from the viewpoints of excellent workability and lightness in weight. In production of such a LED light-emitting device, the reflective plate can be exposed to high temperature environments in amounting step of a LED element, and a soldering step and a curing step of a sealing resin during assembling of a LED module. For this reason, as a resin material that forms the reflective plate, liquid-crystalline polyesters that are advantageous in terms of heat resistance and moldability are widely examined.
By the way, for the reflective plate used for the light-emitting device or the like, a high reflectance is required for achieving excellent brightness of the light-emitting device or the like. As a resin composition for such a reflective plate, a resin composition containing a filler capable of imparting a high reflectance and liquid-crystalline polyester has been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-320996 proposes a resin composition produced by blending titanium oxide and a blue coloring agent in liquid-crystalline polyester.